


Mrs and Mrs Wolfe, but not the pairing you think or want it to be sorry not sorry.

by mandyb1961



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/pseuds/mandyb1961
Summary: Five years after “the right kind of animal “ television version. Serena had had several failed relationships as they'd never matched up to her Bernie Wolfe and she has never called her, despite thinking she'd make up some cock and bull to see if she was good as her word by being there if Serena needed her. As she still feels guilty about Leah and letting Bernie go after she'd more or less begged her to stay before she left for Nairobi in the summer.





	Mrs and Mrs Wolfe, but not the pairing you think or want it to be sorry not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like Bernie and Alex being together please do not read on, I'd like to think one day I might be able to write Bernie and Serena together again, but it is unlikely to happen any day soon, and this has nothing to do with the ending of Berena. Like I said if you don't ship a Dawson-Wolfe combination then do not read on.

Mrs and Mrs Wolfe, but not the pairing you think or want it to be sorry not sorry.

 

Notes; If you do not like Bernie and Alex being together please do not read on, I'd like to think one day I might be able to write Bernie and Serena together again, but it is unlikely to happen any day soon, and this has nothing to do with the ending of Berena. Like I said if you don't ship a Dawson-Wolfe combination then do not read on. 

 

Summary: Five years after “the right kind of animal “ television version. Serena had had several failed relationships as they'd never matched up to her Bernie Wolfe and she has never called her, despite thinking she'd make up some cock and bull to see if she was good as her word by being there if Serena needed her. As she still feels guilty about Leah and letting Bernie go after she'd more or less begged her to stay before she left for Nairobi in the summer. 

 

It was a typical cold winter day in Holby, overcast and chilly. Serena had left home with plenty of time to spare due to ongoing roadworks, as she parked up in her designated area she felt a shudder go through her body. Similar to one that you feel when someone is walking over your grave, only this time it felt like a baby elephant. 

She got out of her car, looked skyward was it going to snow, rain or both? She'd barely made the entrance when the pinging of a hailstorm announced its arrival, she shivered again. She became aware of Jac Naylor standing by her side; “to think Campbell you could be sunning your arse where is it again Morocco,” she paused as they looked at each other, Serena daring her to continue. 

Serena gave a shrug, “last either Cameron and I heard Morocco, been there nine months, unless he knows something I don't, haven't seen Charlotte since Christmas but then I hardly ever saw her, bit like she was still punishing me because of her mum.”

Jac looked as though she wanted to add something, and Serena really didn't want to explain yet again why they'd parted, but she felt she didn't want to let Bernie totally off the hook either. Her internal thoughts let Bernie take the blame it went wrong between them again, it wasn't as if they'd be seeing her again.

“She was never that good at communicating even when we were together,” it was at this point her conscious kicked in again and the angry Serena internal thoughts appeared again. “And we know how that ended don't' we, sleeping with a bloody F1, who was just using you, and you fell for it hook line and sinker, dispute Bernie was all for forgiving you, and prepared to give up on one of her dream jobs she threw it back into Bernie's face by blaming Jason. When it was her fault she could still see the hurt in her eyes, the domestic version of Bernie bins, slippers and the biggest one that felt like a slap across her face taking Greta to the park and the swings. Jason was the first to remind her when she told him, and Greta later that Bernie had gone back to Nairobi, “but Auntie Serena Cameron told me ages ago, how much he and Charlotte loved going to the park with Bernie and they'd pack a picnic and stay there until it closed. One day they had come home from school and Bernie and Marcus had put up a double swing in the back garden while they we're at School.”

The silence between them embraced them like a cold blanket and they both jumped when they heard Sasha and Fletch say “We've got a emergency coming in both of you might be needed in surgery, its a T. A training accident 2 Medics and 2 Cadets, one to the Medics is hurt more than the other one.”

Jac gave them a puzzled look and Sasha added with a shrug “that's all we've got at the moment.”

 

Sasha noticed Serena shivering again this time more noticeably; he tried to put it down to the cold weather “as far as we know its not Bernie, Serena she's not in the army any more is she.” Fletch started to speak, “um didn't Cam say at some point she volunteered for them while she while she was still here.” His voice trailed off when he got a combination off “shut the fuck up, your not helping,” from Sasha.

“What, what?” Serena looked between them, this was knew she'd didn't know this, what other secrets are or did you keep from me. She felt a hand tugging her arm, Jac speaking softly; “come on we'd better get ready and brief the team.” 

They'd barely left when an army ambulance came into sight, Fletch and Sasha looked at each other, both praying that a certain ex Major trauma surgeon wouldn't be inside, or worse hurt. Serena and Jac walked into a lift to take them to AAU, Jac called the team together, “I might be needed in surgery we've got a emergency coming in, Donna you're with Fletch and Sasha, GO. Essie your Duvall Nicky with me,” she paused then looked at Serena and Cameron, “Cameron stand down, and you too Serena,” 

Cameron looked at Naylor then Serena, “what's going on, not good enough for you” Serena went over to him “Its a T.A. accident 2 Medics and 2 Cadets,” he went pale which made Serena panic again what hasn't he told me. “Mum.” 

“We don't know, I mean I don't know. Lets go in to the office for a bit until they come up. Go and get out of your scrubs if it is her you can't see her like that” they both walked or stumbled into Serena and Ric's office,Cameron took his phone out of his pocket while he went off to get changed. She had so many questions running around her head, but now wasn't the time. 

Downstairs the Ambulance pulled up and the driver and co driver got out and ran to the back, and opened the doors, and both Fletch, Sasha and Donna held their collective breath and then they heard a familiar voice.

“Gentle now.” 

Dom who like Donna appeared from nowhere broke the silence “oh dear god not again, let her be okay.” and on that que there she stood dusty, left arm in a sling, she looked over at the small welcoming party, gave a tight smile and a nod, which prompted Dom to speak; “Major,” “Mr Copeland, Mr Levy and Mr Fletcher, Ms Jackson” she looked back to the stretcher bearers,who had got the occupant who was out cold, she had a drip one arm and a blood pressure gauge on her other rolled up sleeve. The small party of four were all covered in what looked like dust as well. And two Cadets also got out, both had obvious bruises, one the female had her arm in a sling the male had a significant limp.

The para-medics wheeled the unconscious patient into the entrance where the hospital porters took the stretcher and Bernie spoke; “Lieutenant Dawson, 40 years old, allergic to penicillin, dislocated right shoulder put back in place on site, suspected fractured ribs on right hand side. Suspected right leg fracture. Gave her some ibuprofen before she passed out, these two,” she nodded to the male and female Cadets, “Junior Cadet Medic, Marter, hurt wrist, no other visible injuries, and Nurse Cadet Baker think its a sprained ankle other than that okay." 

Sasha walked over to the Cadets “okay your both with me, Fletch your with the Major and Dom the Lieutenant.” they walked to the lift to take them to AAU, the hospital porters met them and took over from the army personal. Dom called the A & E trauma unit together and Connie nodded to Bernie and added. “We have Lieutenant Alexandra Dawson suspected rib fracture, possible concussion hence why she's unconscious, suspected broken right leg hence the strapping take her to have a cat-scan, come on time ticking here. Mr Copland take her to x ray but first get a cat-scan done, I don't like her being out for the count any more than the Major does. Major, lets have a look at you shall we before we send you up to AAU,” Connie put her hand on the back on Bernie's back and led her to a cubicle, “Where's Jason,” “Day off, Serena's upstairs lets clean you up before you go up okay.” 

Jac, Nicky, Essie, and Duvall stood waiting for whoever was coming up, Sasha and his little party came out of the lift, Cadet Marter had her wrist in plaster, and Cadet Baker's ankle strapped up and using some crutches. Jac she looked around for Serena and Cameron, they were standing by the office door and nodded to Serena when she noticed Cameron was out of his scrubs., and stilll looking at his phone.

Sasha started explaining who the cadets were and what injuries they had “well what have we got.” “Cadet Marter fractured wrist, Cadet Baker sprained ankle the Major being checked out by Connie, the Lieutenant gone for a CAT scan with Dom.” 

Cadets Marter and Baker looked around and both spotted Cameron and walked over to him, “Cam,” tried to do a reashuring smile, “Lis, Ian. Cadet Marter said “We think your mum's got a broken arm and wrist, Alex looks more hurt.” 

They hadn't noticed Serena joining them until they heard her speak , “Alex as in Alex Dawson”. 

Cam just nodded. “They met up again a couple of years ago after well after you two split up.” 

Jac spoke next, “right okay lets get you two lets get you in the family room, I think your commanding officer has called your parents and they're on their way. Kendric take them please and get them some soft drinks nothing stronger ok. Back into the office with the pair of you. Duvall lets get our best beds ready for the Major and the Lieutenant.” She more or less pushed Cameron and Serena back towards the office, Lis and Ian looked at Cameron, “go on do as she says its going to be okay.”

“Why didn't you tell me she was back, and with her again. Why didn't you tell me.” Serena didn't want to sound bitter as she had no claim on Bernie any more but it still hurt, to discover she was back with Alex.

“You made it clear you didn't want her back into your life again, not even as a friend, after your affair with that F1, Charlotte didn't want her to get hurt again Serena, I know she cheated on Dad with Alex, but he did admit later he'd been unfaithful too, and regretted making us those statements on what a bad mum she was during the divorce. Then about 4 years ago Alex contacted her out of the blue as she's a T.A., training Medic and asked if mum would be interested in helping out on again on a part time basis, and she agreed and came back, that's when they started seeing each other again, they live in London and do joint training at the weekend. That's when started seeing each other again. I, we think Lottie and me they never really stopped loving each other, we got slowly to know Alex and before you ask yes mum did love you but, you couldn't forgive yourself and pushed her away even though she was prepared to forgive you.”

They saw Bernie come into the ward looking in a wheelchair a mixture of being lost and taking it in. Essie walked up to her and took her notes, “okay Bernie, or should I call you Major,”

“no Bernie's okay, Major Dawson – Wolfe is bit of a mouthful.” Essie looked towards Jac who came over, “okay Bernie lets get you sorted shall we, okay broken arm and wrist,Essie take the Major to the plaster room with Cameron, but don't let him be other than a concerned son you get that.” 

Essie called over to Cameron who was standing by the nurses station with Serena.

“Jac,” Jac stood in front of Bernie so her view of the nurses station was obscured and didn't know about Cameron or Serena yet.

“Major,” she paused and smiled “Bernie.” 

“Look after Alex she should be here soon and when she starts coming around, get me please.”

Jac smiled and answered“Don't worry we'll take good care of her, I promise. Do you want to see Serena, Cameron's here too or shall I keep her away, as he's one of your next of kin next to Alex if you'd rather it was just Essie who took you I can send him on some errands. Which might be hard as he knows your here.” 

“Not sure I'm up to seeing Serena yet but Cam please.” Jac nodded and walked away from her, “Cameron do you want to take Major Dawson-Wolfe to the plaster nurse with Essie,Serena stay here please.”

“Yeah sure.” 

“Bernie Dawson-Wolfe,” he walked over to his mum shaking his head in a teasing way who was sitting on a bed, they both exchanged shy smiles,”your chariot awaits you Madre,”

“Look Serena I know this isn't an ideal way to see each other again, but we've got to concentrate on the Lieutenant, as she's the hurt the most, she should have woken up by now. You can get her details from Bernie tho. But, but if she asks for someone else you've got to leave her alone until she wants to talk. Do you understand, I don't want her getting more stressed out than she already is.”

Bernie intrupted “Okay. What's happening to the Cadets?”

“They are both okay, she's had her wrist plastered he's just got a sprained ankle, their waiting in the family room for their parents to pick them up, we're waiting for to confirm to a Colonel Osgood that they can be discharged into their family care as they're both under 18.and the Major and Lieutenant have to stay overnight, the Lieutenant's stay might be extended, but her family have been contacted, her mother I believe.”

Serena nodded her understanding and watched as Cam and Essie wheeled her towards, the plaster room. 

While they were gone Alex was wheeled into the ward, and Duvall and Jac walked over to them and went on to explain what what was happening, by Dom, he quickly looked over to Serena who had walked to the Nurse's station and could hear what he was about to say. “Okay we've got Lieutenant Dawson-Wolfe, 40 years old, dislocated left shoulder, put back into place on site, broken right leg, small blood clot on left hand side of her head which needs minor surgery no obvious signs other than bruising and her being unconscious. We need to get next of kin to proceed next Ms Naylor.” 

As if on que Bernie came back with her arm in a temporary plaster, dressed in the standard hospital gown, and held out her hand and that's when they all noticed for the first time a simple ring on her left hand, “Pen.” she didn't get any response; “Dominic, Mr Copland Pen.” he suddenly snapped out of his trance, “Yes of course.” he handed her the clipboard and a pen, Bernie signed the consent form and they quickly wheeled Alex away, Bernie put her hand on Jac's arm “look after her please.” “don't worry Bernie she'll be back before you know it, now get into bed.

As Jac passed the nurses station she tried not to glare at Serena, taking Dom and Alex with her to theatre. Serena let out a slow breath she didn't know she was holding, and who didn't know whether to be revealed that Bernie was going to be okay and concerned for her ex love of her life's, or concerned that her now wife having to undergo emergency surgery. She slowly walked over to where Bernie and Cam were, “hi do you want some juice cant give you any coffee I'm afraid.”

They both looked at her, “Serena nice to see you, Cam do you want anything from pulses? If its allowed I could murder a BLT.” he took the hint and left them together, Serena holding a clipboard “um I need to fill this out.”

“Oh right yes okay, is it Alex's or mine.”

Serena took a deep breath and seemed to hold on to it before slowly saying. “Both, okay I've got names as Bernience Grizelda Dawson-Wolfe, 52 Major, living in Camden, currently training junior Cadets with the locally based T.A. who want to become army Medics,” she paused then carried on “Alexandra Jemma Rachel Dawson-Wolfe 40 years, also living in Camden with her wife Bereince Dawson-Wolfe. Been at current address for 3 years, prior to that you, both of you were at a trauma unit in Morocco, where both of you resigned your commission and came back to the UK, to volunteer at the T.A. Army, we've called someone called Alice, on the notes for the Lieutenant”

“Alex's idea to volunteer she knew I'd bet bored doing nothing in retirement, and as to the other information all correct. Seems our commanding officer we had in Afghanistan knew or guessed about us all along, but never let on. Is Alice on her way, she's Al's mum, her dad died while were were in Camp Bastitain, both my parents died before I joined up not long after Marcus and I got married. They died in a hit and run car hit them head on, that's why I wanted to be a trauma surgeon, and Uncle Alexander cousin Kate's dad, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart suggested joining up and the Berkshire regiment which was dad's old company welcomed me and sponsored me throughout uni. and well you know the rest.” Serena tried to work out why Bernie had suddenly broke into a grin until she heard Charlotte speak. 

“mum, oh hello.” 

Charoltte was standing with a tall elderly lady, immactually dressed, she smiled at Bernie and held out a hand, and Bernie took it with her spare hand.

“Lottie, Alice they've taken her to surgery but she's in good hands, Lottie you remember Serena, Alice this is Serena Campbell, we worked together in well here, “

Serena attempted to smile at both of them and took Alice's hand; “Nice to meet you, shame it couldn't be for better reasons£ she paused berfore adding. “Charlotte.” 

Charlotte muttered “like we wanted to see you again mabie when hell freezes over,”

Alice took her hand, “Thank you for looking after my daughters and keeping my grandson in his place, can be a bit head strong like his mum.” Charlotte got some spare chairs and gestured to Auntie Alice to sit down, Alice took Bernie's free hand, as sat down. “What happened.”

“Well we in a meds room and don't ask why as Colonel Osgood is going to have to hold a inquiry , as somebody don't know who yet, managed to get some small explosive and decided to make the building evacuation as authentic as possible and lobed in into a room next to ours, forgetting we were next door and next thing is booom, Alex got thrown against a trolley, Cadet Marter pushed me down. We thought originally Al was just winded, but she did say her stomach was hurting and had a mild headache. We quickly established she'd broken her leg and possible rib fracture, didn't know about the small blood clot but should have guessed something wasn't right cause of the bruises on her forehead, that's why she's in surgery, and in good hands with Jac Naylor, Serena couldn't operate due to our previous relationship. Ah here's Cam. She squeezed her hand, and lifted it to her mouth and gave it a kiss. She gently squeezed Alice's hand “I trust these guys with my life Auntie Alice she really couldn't be in better hands, don't forget came here after my IED.” 

Cam sat on the bed with a sandwich and cold drink for her, Lottie spoke quietly “don't remind me, can you eat this I mean is it okay for mum to eat something Ms Campbell,” Serena shook her head, as if to wake herself up, “yes, its fine no coffee for awhile tho. I'd better get a bed ready for Mrs Dawson-Wolfe, when she comes out of surgery, excuse me. I'll get a bed near you Bernie.”

“Thank you.” she took a bite out of her sandwich and took out the lettuce and handed it to Charlotte, and the tomato to Cam and the other half to Alice. “Alice do you want the kids to get you something” 

“Yes, a cup of tea would be lovely thank you,” she started to open her handbag, “No, auntie we've got this come on Cam.” on that they left to go to pulses. Bernie sat up a bit more, and nodded towards the trolley party, that had just entered the room both Dom and Jac still in their scrubs, Dom grinning from ear to ear and a small smug smile on Jac's face. Serena met them and showed them the bed, which was next to Bernie's. They pulled the curtain around the bed so they could get Alex into the bed.

Dom came out first and sat on the bed, “She's going to be fine Major, she came around in rhesus, and asked where you were and the kids, told her the kids have gone home and your in a bed. Only 1 rib fracture, leg double fracture I'm afraid and she is going to have one hell of a headache tho.”

He patted her arm and got up and left, to up date Alex's notes, the curtains were pulled back, and both ladies looked at a sleepy Alex, who gave them both a dopey lopsided smile. “hey you, oh Auntie its okay.” Serena handed the lady in question a hanky, “it was bad enough when this one decided she wanted to try hospital food but you too Alexandra seriously.” 

Serena was still hovering between both beds when Cameron and Charlotte came back, with more food and drinks, Lottie sat on Alex's bed, “got you some of your favourite Al apple juice and nice and cold just the way you like it,” she paused and looked at Jac and Serena, Jac nodded “that's fine.” and with that Jac walked away, “check on you later Major I'd still like you to stay the night, and then we can chuck you out, into the care of your family what's his name oh yes Osgood will be in touch in a couple of days. As to you Mrs Dawson-Wolfe your here for a while until we can discharge you into the care of your wife, but that wont be for at least a couple of weeks. Come on Campbell give them some space.” with that they walked away.

Soon visiting time was over, and the respective families left vowing to come back the next day, Charlotte stating she'd bring in some civvies for her mum and a pair of pjs for Alex. Bernie looked over at the nurses station and Serena quickly looked away, Bernie started to get out of bed, and Serena quickly stood up, and walked over to her. 

“I know its only a broken arm and wrist but you've got to stay in bed Bernie.” 

“I'm sorry I should have told you about Alex and us coming back to the UK.” 

“No its okay I understand, I really do it was me who screwed it up and left no room for you to come back, even though I, we know you wanted to.” 

“Have you heard from her Leah I mean?”

“No nothing, I tried calling her but it goes straight to voicemail, and she ignores my messages remind you of someone.”

“Ouch I guess I deserved that, but you know why Jason and Greta wedding, and I did apologise for Kiev.” 

“Yes sorry low blow, but your happy right,” she nodded towards Alex, 

“Very much so, never thought I'd get married again, but one of my, our better ideas, the kids, well took them a while but Alex weaved her magic and they really do get on all so well, Marcus to an extent, he's just become a granddad through his second marriage. She's really cute reminds me of Gwennie they're about the same age, and Catherine her mum is really good with our kids and even to me and Alex. You okay I heard through Cam your not seeing anyone at the moment, I really do hope you will find someone who can and will treat you the way you deserve.” she looked over to a sleepy Alex who was struggling to keep awake. “Please let me say goodnight to her I wont be long promise.” 

“I promise I'll get her back straight to bed Ms Campbell” Bernie looked at Alex and grinned, and not waiting for Serena to answer she slowly got out of bed and sat next to Alex took her hand, “Hey you”, she gently kissed her one of her cheeks that wasn't covered in bruises. 

“Hey you too. Hello Ms Campbell I never got the chance to thank you for looking after her for us. Thank you.”

“Pleasure was all mine, not too long okay Bernie.” 

“Okay.” 

She slowly walked back to her office and finished off her shift, she took one final look over at them and they both seemed to be asleep holding each other's hands.

Charlotte good as her word turned up next day with day clothes for her mum and pjs for her “stepmum,” and Bernie got discharged just after lunch and told Alex she'd be back later as she need to check up on the the Cadets and write up a indecent report. Serena fixed the rota so she wouldn't see them and they in turn had given up asking if Serena was ok. 

Jason turned up one day in his lunch break and handed Alex some puzzle books and Bernie had told him in passing when she was leaving for home one say she was getting stir crazy. 

Days soon merged into weeks and then it would be time for Alex to get the all clear and get discharged on the strict condition that Bernie would look after her and she'd take her meds and comeback for physio when her leg was out of plaster. 

On the day of her discharge, Serena made sure again she wasn't on duty, as it was becoming even more difficult listen to Essie and Donna talking about how cute they were as a couple. Which was a constant reminder how she had screwed up, and it was her fault and nobody else's they had parted, especially not Bernie's fault. Jac came by just to make sure all was well so she could discharge Alex and Dom came to wish them both well and insisted they came for a meal at his and Lofty's. 

When she came back a couple of day's later, after a small mini break she looked over to the Alex's bed and saw a new patient, Fletch came over, “She was discharged yesterday, they did ask after you and wanted to give you them their love. They've left a present in your office.”

She made her way into it, and on her desk was a huge bouquet of flowers in a vase and next to it was some vintage and very expensive Shariz bottles, leaning against it was a note in Bernie's own hand writing, thanking her, they'd already thanked Jac, and it also contained an invitation for them to go out for a meal next time they were in Holby. 

“Fletch, can you come in for a minute.”

He looked puzzled but shut the door behind him, and sat next to her on the office sofa.

“Did you know about Bernie and Alex getting married or even being together.”

Fletch looked down at the floor then looked back at her, “Cam did mention it, I think they never told you was, they didn't want to hurt you or make you feel guilty again you know after Dr Faulkner.”

She gave him a weak smile, “oh okay thanks,” he'd barely left the room when she added, “your fault for letting go the only person that really got you, the one who made you complete very much the one. “

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> it got pointed out to me some of it even after editing didn't work so i've updated it, so hopefully it does.


End file.
